Mukuro Sayama
Mukuro Sayama is a Human player in End War Online, set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. She is a member of Obsidian Integrity Contractors, acting primarily as a combat operative due to her beautiful appearance and flair for style despite her knowledge of guns. Appearance - Reality= IRL, Mukuro wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white button-up t-shirt which she leaves slightly unbuttoned, a light blue bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and the optional black blazer. If she's not in her school uniform, then she's wearing dark grey leggings, a white halter top, a red plaid button-up hoodie, and dark red sneakers. }} Background Mukuro was a huge fan of Ultraman when she was young, thanks to her father's love for Tokusatsu shows. She read the manga while she was in elementary school, and would often be bullied for her interest in Ultraman in middle school. However, her love for the franchise helped her coped with the bullying, using it to get through tough days. She was also known as a Gun Otaku, due to her mother's fascination with firearms and work in the Japanese Self-Defense Force. When she reached high school, she would meet Junji Hitsugaya and his step-sister, where they would become great friends and learn of End War Online from classmates. She began working part-time at a restaurant once she entered high-school. Once she joined the game, Mukuro took to training as a mercenary with several professional in-game mercenaries and bounty hunters to learn how to fight and work in the mercenary business. Eventually, Junji would invite her to join his organization, and she would eventually meet fellow gun otaku Tokime Suginami when looking for a weapons shop to buy weapons she wanted to modify herself. The two girls would collaborate extensively, working together to help build Mukuro's Ultra-series firearms. Through these interactions, she wound up meeting Sento Kasai and Haru Yamamoto, and came to enjoy their company despite her boss declaring their companies as rivals. Personality Mukuro is a happy-go-lucky girl who is obsessed with Ultraman, Tokusatsu, and firearms. She loves to ramble on and on about her interests, and is more than happy to elaborate on those topics. She's polite, kind, but introverted, usually sticking to friends she already knows instead of going out on her own to look for more friends. Large crowds and loud parties are usually overwhelming for her, as she'd rather sit in her room watching Ultraman or researching guns while eating a bag of potato chips. Due to her introverted nature, she is very easily flustered by flirting or lewd remarks, either brushing the comments off if talking to a friend or nervously denying her own beauty if talking to a stranger; if a person is being especially vulgar, she'll sneer, or loudly tell them off depending on the severity of their comments. When she's required to focus, she becomes a diligent worker who's laser-focused on doing her job to the best of her abilities. However, when she has the opportunity to joke or poke fun at something, she'll almost always make fun to lighten up the mood. Another trait many praise her for is her incredible sense of empathy, knowing when to keep a joke to herself in a tense situation or generally helping her friends or acquaintances by listening to their problems and offering her perspective and possible solutions. She is quite sensitive about Tokusatsu, and will lash out at anyone who insults Ultraman or similar works with intense fury. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human * Occupation - Obsidian Integrity Contractors' Field Operative * Main Equipment: ** Brigadier ** Ultra-Ace ** Ultra-Seven ** Ultra-Zoffy ** "Slugger" Throwing Knives Mukuro fights with a strange style of hand-to-hand combat seemingly inspired by the Tokusatsu shows she watched. While she is trained in several proper fighting styles, she wields all their techniques in a flashy, stylish style reminiscent of a Kamen Rider or Ultraman's fighting style. This is further augmented by her extensive use of firearms in tandem with her melee attacks, usually firing a bullet from her Brigadier pistols as the end to a long string of punches and kicks or firing bullets immediately after landing a strike. She loves to taunt her enemies, jabbing them with her fist while also verbally jabbing them. There are times where Mukuro gets more serious in a fight, holstering her pistols and unleashing her Ultra-Seven HF Blades. While they are very simple swords, they are contained in specialized sheaths that refines and recalibrates the oscillations when the swords are sheathed. Thanks to this function, they can be used to cut through weapons that are normally capable of resisting HF Blades, though the oscillations will quickly degrade and lose precision the longer they are unsheathed. As a result, Mukuro's swordplay focuses on quick, deadly strikes meant to end things as quickly as possible while retaining some of her Tokusatsu fighting flair. Her Ultra-Zoffy revolvers are usually reserved for finishing off enemies, and are designed to accept a wide variety of specialty ammunition. Her Ultra-Ace rifle has been extensively modified for CQB, featuring a shortened barrel and low-profile attachments that allow her to manipulate the weapon smoothly in close-quarters. Her "Slugger" throwing knives are a proprietary design, made of a lightweight, durable metallic alloy and forged in the shape of Eye Sluggers wielded by Ultra Seven. They can be wielded as emergency melee weapons, and are commonly used as emergency projectiles when Mukuro doesn't have immediate access to any of her firearms for any reason. The Obsidian Integrity Contractors' proprietary body armor is sewn into her each of jackets, consisting silicon carbide discs, ceramic matrices, and accompanying laminate. In-game, she rides a Yamaha MT-09 in red and grey with a reinforced frame, custom aerodynamic fairings, an aftermarket exhaust system, and an overall aesthetic resembling Ultraman. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * Mukuro shares her surname "Sayama" with Rena Sayama from the Ultraman anime on Netflix, and is inspired by her. * All of her Ultra-series weapons are named after different Ultramen. * Her three sizes in centimeters are W-62, H-82. * Mukuro made most of her in-game weapons herself, purchasing the base firearms through Tokime Suginami and occasionally enlisting her fellow gun otaku in helping her make some minor modifications. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Human Player